epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Epicnail/Regarding future promotions
I'm pretty sure you guys know about the current promotion blog. If not, check it out and vote and subscribe and ye. Anyway, this blog is the aftermath of an interesting chat discussion. Since people are unhappy about the decision that was reached, and how certain admins had more say than others, I think it would be a good thing to take candidate picking out of staff's hands. I pitched the idea in chat and it got a lot of positive reactions, so I'm going to ask the community what they think about a possible new promotion system. For the last few months, promotion candidates have been decided on by the staff. Since we have more admins now, it's becoming increasingly harder to agree on a way to do things. Since I introduced staff qualifications to the wiki, I think it would be the leased biased and most fair way to let individuals request promotion themselves (like how many other wikis operate). Under this system, any user who meets the requirements is free to request promotion (though there will be a limit to this to prevent over-requesting). To explain the requirements more clearly: Chatmod- *The user must have 1,000 contributions. Contributions that are spam will be taken into consideration. *The user must be active on chat. **Being away when in chat a lot may reduce chances. *The user must be active for 6 months. **The user should be consistently active on chat for 6 months. ***Being wiki active as well greatly increases chances. *The user must have good behavior (blocks and bans may decrease chances). **In most cases, a ban a week or longer would not qualify a user to be promoted. ***Repeated behavior incidents will also disqualify a user. Rollback- *The user must have 1,000 contributions. Contributions that are spam will be taken into consideration. *The user must be active for 6 months. *The user should have an empty blocklog record. **Chatbans are not taken into consideration. *The user should have 500 edits to articles **The quality of the edits will be taken into consideration. Admin- While the idea of a user being directly promoted to admin is controversial on the wiki, it is a much different role than chatmod and rollback and should be its separate thing. The qualifications to request adminship will be much more strict, as it grants more rights than rollback or chatmod. Here is a proposition for admin qualifications, please leave your opinions on this below: *The user must have 5,000 contributions. *The user must be active for 1 year. *The user must have 1,000 contributions on articles. *The behavior rules for chatmod apply. **Bad behavior that doesn't result in a block or ban will be taken into account. *The user should have enough experience as admin to use their rights. **Being admin on another wiki is an example. If the user's request for admin is denied for any reason, they must wait 6 months to apply for a position again. When a user requests promotion, it is expected that they give reasons why they would be a good mod/rollback/admin candidate. There would be a limit to the requesting. To prevent the dumb requests, any user who decides to request promotion that does not meet all the requirements of that certain rights group will be shut down automatically. Any user whose request is denied for any reason will have to wait 3 months to request again. The voting will be very similar to what it currently is. Any user who has been on the wiki for 6 months with 500 contributions would be able to vote. The voting will stay open one week, and if the requester gets a 75% approval rating, they will be accepted. All requests for promotions, as well as voting will take place on blogs or forums (though forums are recommended due to the highlight feature). So ye, that's about it. Any questions or comments are very welcome and needed. Please say if this sounds like a good idea cuz it took me over an hour to write this out. Category:Blog posts